


Golden Days

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [11]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-The Lady's Guide to Petticoats and Piracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: While in Greece, Felicity, Sim, and Johanna make an interesting discovery on the beach.
Relationships: Johanna Hoffman & Felicity Montague, Simmaa "Sim" Aldajah & Felicity Montague, Simmaa "Sim" Aldajah & Johanna Hoffman & Felicity Montague
Series: Purimgifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



> I LOVE Lady’s Guide and Gentleman’s Guide so so much and I was so excited to see them on your request!
> 
> I personally see Felicity as ace/aro (being on the arospec myself), so I instead chose to focus on her going on her next adventure with Johanna and Sim.
> 
> Content warning for off-screen animal harm. (It's nothing graphic and Felicity fixes the beastie right up!)

Stumbling upon the nest was almost an accident. Felicity was starting to think that stumbling into radical discoveries of magic was going to be her new normal.

To no one’s surprise, it was Johanna who’d spotted the unusual eggshells. Well, really, it had been Max who’d surged ahead of the trio and started digging in the sand.

But it  _ had _ been Johanna who was able to identify the golden shards as eggshells. She’d even gone so far as to re-assemble the bottom half of one.

It was larger than any egg Felicity had ever seen. Its size was really only rivalled by the dragons they’d protected last year. She couldn’t imagine the size of the thing that must have hatched from it.

“What sort of egg do you suppose it is?” Felicity asked as Johanna inspected the eggshell.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Johanna admitted. “It looks like it might be made of pure gold!”

“How do you know?” Sim asked, crouching down beside Felicity to inspect the discovery.

“It has the right weight to it,” Johanna explained, carefully balancing the eggshell in her hand. “Things that are just plated with gold are nowhere near as heavy.”

Felicity turned to Sim. “Do you have any idea what sort of creatures might have laid these eggs?”

Sim shrugged. “Just because I knew about the dragons doesn’t mean I know about everything that lives around the Mediterranean.”

Max had busied himself with digging up another corner of the beach, closer to a patch of foliage. He started to bark, so the three women walked over to investigate.

Beneath the sand, a curved, golden surface glittered in the sunlight.

“Is that…?” Felicity trailed off.

Johanna walked over and carefully dug out the object.

The egg was intact, about two feet tall and as large around as a dinner plate at its widest point. Despite its massive size, it was much smaller than the one Johanna had assembled.

“It’s warm,” Johanna observed. “The baby inside might still be alive.”

“But if there’s still a baby…” Felicity started.

“...then what happened to the mother?” Sim finished.

Johanna sighed and held the egg to her chest. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

She placed the egg next to Max, intending to let him keep it safe so they could continue to explore the beach. Instead, a great, thunderous cry rang out from inside the underbrush.

The three women froze, and Max reared up and growled. That startled Felicity. Max was normally such a sweet, docile animal despite his size. To see him act so aggressive felt disturbingly out of character.

The underbrush rustled, and a creature launched itself at the trio, a flash of gold against the plant life.

It was about the size of a horse, with the stocky build of the lions that Felicity had seen on a trip to Africa. However, from the chest up, it had the feathers and head of a golden eagle, with a massive pair of wings jutting out from its back.

It roared again, too rumbling to be an eagle, yet too high pitched to be a lion.

Johanna called for Max to heel. “I think we found the mother.”

As she walked over to the egg, the gryphon let out a warning growl, but Johanna didn’t seem afraid for a moment. She placed the egg in between them and the gryphon, making sure to get as much of it surrounded by the warm sand as she could.

With that action, the mother gryphon’s eyes visibly softened as she curled her golden body around the egg, making a cooing sound. The creature almost sounded sad.

“I’m sorry about your egg,” Johanna said, as though the gryphon could understand her. “We didn’t mean to dig it up. But it’s still warm. Whatever is inside it will be okay.”

The gyphon spread out a massive wing, some of its feathers shimmering a metalic gold in the sunlight. Felicity noticed a problem immediately: there was a gash on the creature’s wing, perhaps a graze from some sort of projectile, that had taken out a handful of feathers. It looked fresh.

Felicity took a step forward, clutching her doctor’s bag. She’d taken to carrying it since she, Sim, and Johanna had started travelling together. “I can help with that.”

The gryphon made an uncertain whine, which Felicity took as a warning. Still, she opened up her bag and took out an antiseptic and a roll of bandages. She quickly got to work, cleaning out the gryphon’s wound. It wasn’t deep, so she didn’t think stitches were necessary, and it was fresh enough not to fester.

As Felicity focused on her work, she was dimly aware of Johanna speaking, using the same calm tone of voice that she always did when talking to animals.

Once Felicity finished bandaging up the gryphon’s wound, it let out a soft coo, as though trying to thank her.

“It was nothing,” Felicity said, trying to mimic Johanna’s speech pattern. “I’m just glad I got to it before it became gangrenous.” She then turned to Sim and Johanna. “That looked like a graze from a bullet. I think someone tried to shoot her down.”

Sim smiled. “So, I guess that means we’re going on another adventure?”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's your first round of icons!
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
